


COPYCAT

by Laurachill



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom
Genre: Brenda helps me edit this, But no description really of it, Copycat - Freeform, Fluff, Hey brenda, I wrote this for Brenda, I'm so sorry for this, Love, M/M, Sex, World Figure Skating Championships, You my hoe, but Vincent got bronze yeet, but it also gets wild, enjoy, ily brenda, nathan chen - Freeform, ok im done, she a real hoe, vincent zhou - Freeform, wild, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurachill/pseuds/Laurachill
Summary: Vincent had one goal for the Worlds Gala.To give Nathan Chen a boner.Oh, and did he have the song to skate to.Vincent is usually the type to skate to emotional pieces, but he decides to switch it up.COPYCAT by Billie Eilish is the perfect song choice.





	COPYCAT

Vincent had one goal for the Worlds Gala.

To give Nathan Chen a boner.

Oh, and did he have the song to skate to.

Vincent is usually the type to skate to emotional pieces, but he decides to switch it up.

COPYCAT by Billie Eilish is the perfect song choice.

~

"What a fabulous performance from Nathan Chen, the men's 2018 World Champion!" Tara said as Nathan skated off the ice.

My boyfriend of a year locked eyes with me, and smiled wider than I had ever seen. He then started to run towards me, and wrapped his arms around me.

Nathan then sat down beside me, and leaned his head on my shoulder. 

"Why won't you tell me what your skating to?" Nathan whines into my shoulder causing me to laugh. "You'll see right after Shoma is done skating!" I respond, and he sighs in annoyance.

We sit in silence for a moment, until Nathan turns to me. He lifts my chin up, so he can look me in the eyes.

"Vince?" He whispers quietly, just so the other people around us don't hear.

"Yeah, Nathan?" I ask, and he starts to tear up.

He quickly hides his face into my chest, leaving me stunned.

"Nathan! what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone say something to you?" I ask frantically.

Nathan just looks up to me, and smiles the biggest smile.

"I'm just so happy you're here with me," Nathan starts to play with a strand of my hair, "I love you Vincent."

Well fuck, there goes my heart.

I start to blush and Nathan giggles.

He is literally so perfect? How can one person be this beautiful, yet handsome, yet adorable at the same time?

"I love you too, Nathan" I say, and he slightly blushes.

He then leans in and gently kisses me. His soft lips touching mine. I almost forget where I am.

"Ugh would you two get a room!" I hear Adam yell. I look over to him and he's covering his eyes in disgust.

"Oh, stop acting like you weren't the one who got us together!" Nathan says to him, and I burst out laughing.

"Your laugh is so fucking cute" Nathan says to me, and I start to blush again.

"Really? Right in front of my salad?" Adam says, which causes me to laugh 10 times harder.

"Alright alright, I should get into place. I'll see you guys after" I say, and Nathan grabs my hand.

"I'm coming with you! I want to be right there on the side when you skate!" Nathan says, and I look at him in awe.

"Why are you so cute!" I shout, causing him to giggle again.

"Hey Vincent! If you can land your quad lutz, I'll kiss you in front of all these cameras!" He says. I just roll my eyes and smirk.

Shoma skates off the ice, and I quickly get ready.

"Next up we have the worlds bronze medalist: Vincent Zhou!" 

 

Don't be cautious, don't be kind  
You committed, I'm your crime  
Push my button anytime

 

I go into a triple loop, and nail my landing. I look over to Nathan and wink at him.

 

You got your finger on the trigger, but your trigger finger's mine

 

I smirk, and make my fingers in the shape of a gun slide down to my hips.

 

Silver dollar, golden flame  
Dirty water, poison rain  
Perfect murder, take your aim  
I don't belong to anyone, but everybody knows my name

 

I go into a step sequence that I choreographed myself. I look good, if I do say so myself.

"Vincent Zhou is absolutely killing this program so far! I'm loving this new style!" Johnny says.

"You're not the only one Johnny! Look at Nathan over there!" Tara says, and the cameras go over to Nathan.

"He's blushing harder than a mad man!" Johnny says.

It's working!

 

By the way, you've been uninvited  
'Cause all you say are all the same things I did

 

I go into my quad lutz, and land it perfectly! This is a dream come true!

 

Copycat trying to cop my manner  
Watch your back when you can't watch mine  
Copycat trying to cop my glamour  
Why so sad, bunny, you can't have mine?

 

I bite my lip, and smirk again, this time directly at Nathan. He looks redder than a tomato.

I go into my first spin, smiling because of Nathan's face.

 

I would hate to see you go  
Hate to be the one that told you so  
You just crossed the line  
You've run out of time  
I'm so sorry, now you know  
Sorry I'm the one that told you so

 

Since the song has gotten to the softer part, I decided to use this part to show off my flexibility. I jump into a spread eagle and then do a couple turns. Then, I go straight into my spiral.

Let's just say, Karen Chen would be proud.

I quickly skate over to where Nathan is standing for the next part. I signal for him to come closer.

 

Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry, sorry

 

I play with his hair, and come super close to kissing him.

Right before I do, my favorite part of the song comes.

 

Sike!

 

I quickly pull back, and wink at him.

 

By the way, you've been uninvited  
'Cause all you say are all the same things I did

 

I go into my last step sequence smiling.

I really hope I'm successful.

 

Copycat trying to cop my manner  
Watch your back when you can't watch mine  
Copycat trying to cop my glamour  
Why so sad, bunny, you can't have mine?

 

I finish my program with the biggest smile on my face.

"Tara, did you just see what I saw?! Absolute fire from the 17 year old!" Johnny says, and Tara laughs.

"You're absolutely right! Now everyone who speculated Nathan and Vincent are together are definitely pleased!" Tara says.

Nathan then skates out to the center of the ice and hugs me tight.

"Nathan, you can't be ser-"

Next thing I know, his lips are on mine.

Oh, and damn, does it feel so good.

He then pulls away, and leans towards my ear.

"We'll finish this later" he whispers, causing me to blush. 

After the Gala, everyone went back to there hotel rooms. Nathan ran ahead, so that leaves me with the only person that knows about my plan.

Adam.

"So, do you think it worked?" I ask him, and he starts to laugh. "I'd be a liar if I told you it didn't. That's all I'm going to say" Adam says, and I smile.

I quickly say goodbye to him, and walk into my hotel room.

Not even five seconds after I get in, Nathan pins me to the wall. He then slides his hand under my shirt.

I almost speak, but he covers my mouth up,

"So that's why you wouldn't tell me your song choice!" He says, and I smirk under his hand.

"Let's finish what you started."

~

Adam was planning on asking Vincent how his night went in the morning, but unfortunately for himself, he wouldn't have to.

The screaming and moaning coming from Vincent and Nathan's shared room answered all the questions he could ever come up with.


End file.
